


I Was Feeling Scandalous

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: I'm thinking we should cross the line [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archie Andrews is a wing man?, F/M, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shameless again, Sink Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: Planned: Crashing Reggie Mantle's party as a last hurrah.Not planned: Ending up in the master bathroom making sweet, sweet love to his childhood crush, Betty Cooper.OR: The one where Jughead and Betty finally hook up.Bughead, (Prequel!) College AU part 2.





	I Was Feeling Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the season premiere tomorrow, please enjoy this companion piece to 'I Was Feeling Epic.'

Jughead Jones was bored. He wanted to do something exciting. Something thrilling. 

Something epic. 

_No, to hell with it - something scandalous!_

It was his last week as a senior, and he had an itch he needed to scratch. He wanted to plan some kind of event. One last hurrah - one final send off before he packed his bags to attend Columbia University. 

As if fate was reading his mind, he immediately received a text. He pulled out his phone, smirking at the name on the screen: Ginger Spice. 

It was the teasing nickname he had given his childhood best friend, Archie Andrews. They hadn't hung out much by virtue of location, but they always made time for each other yearly. In fact, after he transferred to Southside they religiously went on camping trips at least once per summer. 

He unlocked his phone and chuckled at his friend’s message. 

_Crash Reggie's party tonight? - A_

_Snakes allowed? - J_

_Probably not, but YOLO. - A_

Jughead snorted at his friend's response. It was typical Archie - clueless to the point of having zero fucks to give. 

_I'll see ya there, Arch - J_

_Sweet! You can see Betts too then.  - A_

Jughead frowned at the mention of Betty. Yes, he was excited to see her, but he was also nervous. In four years, they had managed to avoid each other despite Archie's constant intervention. It was stupid really. It's not like they had a blow out fight. It was stupid tween BS. When he had told Betty he was transferring, she didn't take it well. The minute he told her, she drifted away slowly, before fading completely. 

It's like she intentionally wanted to erase him, and he had no idea why. What he did know is that fourteen year-old Betty was the first person to ever break his heart. She was his first crush, and he didn't even acknowledge those feelings until she was gone. 

His phone beeped, taking him out of his momentary nostalgia. He glanced down at his phone, floored at the observance of his seemingly clueless best friend. 

_I think it's about time you two bury the hatchet, don't you think? - A_

 

* * *

 

 

The Mantle pool and recreation area was decked out. Lights were streamed all around the border of the pool, and tables and tables of liquor were available. There were at least a hundred people there, but him and his friends stuck out like a sore thumb because of their leather jackets distinguishing them. 

The second that he entered, he could feel people's eyes on them. He momentarily got nervous, before Archie approached him with a very drunk Reggie in tow. 

"Welcome, Serpent Weirdos. I'm too drunk to care. Let's get fucked up." He said, as he held out a fist to Jughead. 

The raven-haired boy held it in. He wanted so badly to laugh in the arrogant host's face, but he was there for a good time. Before bumping Reggie's fist, he looked to Archie first. The red head gave him a nod, and that was all the approval he needed. Despite his usual judgment, he sealed the temporary truce with a bump of his fist. 

"KEG STANDS - AND THE SNAKE BOYS ARE FIRST!" Reggie hooted and hollered. 

He smiled conspiratorially with his childhood bestie, before motioning to his friends. 

"Go on, get drunk and be merry."

 

* * *

 

 

Not so surprisingly, he found himself at the upstairs balcony. He was again, bored. He expected a little more drama with crashing, but it was Disney channel PG. Not that he wanted a brawl, but he was just expecting something a little more exciting than a pacified drunk Reggie. 

Not only that, but he was mainly disappointed that he had yet to run into a certain blonde. With a sigh of disappointment, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette - a habit he had formed within the last year out of college application stress. 

He lit the cigarette and inhaled, letting the smoke temporarily soothe him. 

_Maybe she was avoiding him._

He breathed out a puff of smoke, relishing his privacy before an alto lilt flooded his ears. 

"As I live and breathe, Jughead Jones." 

He froze, not sure how to handle it. He knew that voice. Betty Cooper was behind him and he was not prepared. 

_Shit. What did his dad always say?_

_Oh yeah, fake confidence until it becomes reality._

He turned around, pulling the cigarette from his mouth with a boyish grin. 

 _He felt a bit more confident._ _Maybe his dad was right._

It didn't help that he could feel Betty's gaze all over his body. That definitely was a confidence booster. Plus, although he would never admit it out loud, he was very aware that he was good looking. The amount of women AND men that had hit on him skyrocketed once he started to fill out at 16. Also, while at Southside, he was never without a date, and for most of his Sophomore and Junior year he had consistent three to four month girlfriends.  

Drunk with confidence, he winked at her, causing her to blush. 

"Betty Cooper. Notorious, blonde, and still beautiful."

He swore she blushed even harder at that comment, making him swell with pride. 

_Well, maybe tonight had potential after all._

* * *

 

 

It surprised him, but Betty Cooper hadn't changed much, except for the fact that she was allowing herself to be a little forward with him. 

He knew that there was a weird unspoken thing between them. Essentially, that they were both 'sorry' about how things ended. He grimaced slightly - that was a little silly considering they weren't even a couple before.

Ridding himself of those thoughts, he decided to sneak a peek at the blonde, admiring her for a few seconds. She was wearing a slightly scandalous dress for Betty Cooper. It was a floral dress, but what made it a little "un-Betty" like was the fact that it showed off a little more than a hint of her cleavage. What was also nice was that her hair was out of its usual ponytail. Instead, it fell to soft waves grazing her shoulders. 

"Juggie, enough small talk. Let's catch up for real."  

With a mischievous look in her eye, she pulled out a handle of vodka and a shot glass out of her purse. He warmed at his old nickname leaving her lips, and the fact that this was Classic Betty. Seemingly good, but also a little bad.

"Bring it on, Betts."

 

* * *

 

 

"Wait, you kissed a girl? And I missed it?" He said, feigning drama. 

They were about four shots in, and he was feeling it. They had agreed to play a game of truth or truth, because apparently dares were lame if it was only between two people. He highly disagreed, but at this point he couldn't say no to her. 

_He never could._

"Truth, Betty. What was the worst kiss you ever had?"

Betty blushed, tilting her head down in embarrassment. She clearly knew who it was, but she didn't want to say. 

He cocked an eyebrow and nudged her. 

"You can’t quit on me now, Betts." 

She looked away, and mumbled the person's name. 

He put his hand to his ear. "What's that Betts? I can't hear you?" He teased. 

"Archie."

Her cheeks reddened, and Jughead couldn't help himself. He started cracking up. 

"What's so funny, Jones?"

He shook his head, letting the laughter subside. He really had no idea why he thought it was funny. All he knew was that it gave him a weird flavor of sick pleasure knowing that his best friend gave Betty a terrible kiss. 

"Nothing. I just can imagine Archie's ego being bruised." He said with a chuckle. 

The blush on Betty's face faded, and she poured herself a shot and drank it. She wiped her lips, and looked at the floor in nervousness like she was winding up for a huge question to spill out of her mouth. 

"Have you ever had..." She started, before lifting her bright green eyes to his. "Scandalous sex?"

Jughead swallowed, taking in her gaze. 

 _Was she teasing him?_ _Was she hitting on him?_

_Fuck._

He swallowed again in nervousness - his mouth was completely dry. 

"Well, Jones?" She asked, taking a step forward and invading his space.  

"None actually." He said with a breath. "If anything, I've only had sub-par meaningless sex."

In an alcohol infused fog, Betty put the vodka down on the table. "No more drinking." She announced. 

Jughead laughed, as this was one of the rare moments he saw Betty be sloppy. Also, he was very relieved that she had backed away from him. If she had stepped any closer, he would have lost it. Plus he was nervous that he was the only one feeling the palpable sexual tension that was building. 

He didn't want to scare her - he had just gotten her back. 

Betty sat down, letting the alcohol settle. She was buzzed, but certainly not drunk yet. 

"It's your move, Jones. "

He walked towards the table and sat down across from her, hand out stretched. She took his hand, and he felt it immediately - bright, warm, shimmery sparks. 

She played with his fingers, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Cooper. Have you ever had scandalous sex?"

The blonde laughed and shook her head. "If anything, I've only had sub-par meaningless sex." She parroted back. 

Jughead shook his head at her. "So, why was it sub-par?" He teased back. 

She removed her hand from his, and he immediately felt empty. It was a mere few seconds, but Betty Cooper had him longing for her touch. Before he could dwell, Betty got up and walked towards him. She delicately placed his hand on a shoulder, leaning slightly forward, giving him a much too clear view of the swell of her breasts. 

"I imagine it was..." She paused, voice trailing as she slinked onto his lap. "Because it wasn't quite the right person."

_Confidence, Forsythe – breathe._

Baiting her, he turned his head, chin resting on her shoulder. 

"And who might the right person be?"

The tension was back - thick, syrupy sweet, sexual tension. His eyes challenged her, and he could feel himself twitching in his jeans.

He wanted her; he wanted her so bad. Her ‘fuck me’ eyes also weren’t helping. Mustering up all the courage he had, he slightly shifted her position, hands dropping to her thighs. He lightly massaged the skin there, which caused her to let out a breathy sigh.

“Cooper…” He baited again, face inches away from hers.

Under his heady gaze, the blonde leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth. It was hesitant at first, but Jughead firmly grabbed her face, returning her kiss with fervor. He was drowning in Betty Cooper, and he did not want it to end.

He shifted their position again, making it easier for her to straddle him. She got the signal, and she spread her legs, grounding wantonly against his tightening jeans. Thinking two steps ahead, she dropped her lips to his pulse point, deliciously sucking his delicate fresh.

He moaned at her forwardness, and was determined to get control. His hands slipped up her dress, reaching up to her underwear. His fingers grazed her damp panties, and he lightly massaged the outline of her slit, causing her to moan at the contact.

“Is this okay, Betts?”

The blonde nodded, biting her lip to hold back a loud moan. With his free hand he slipped the top of her dress off, revealing her bare breasts. He leaned forward, sucking on her nipples, while reaching into her underwear.

With that action, she quit biting her lip, allowing a delicious moan to escape. His fingers met her bare slit, and as suspected she was wet, dripping just for him. He was on cloud nine.

Feeling emboldened, he rubbed her aching nub in a slow and gentle pattern, causing her juices to flow everywhere on his fingers.

“Fuck, Jug – please.” She begged, meeting his lips for a quick kiss.

“As you wish.” He said, before inserting two fingers into her slick folds.

She let out a loud whine, and buried her head into the crook of Jughead’s neck in an attempt to drown out the wanton noises she was making. He thrust his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting her right in the spot that she swore no one had ever hit before.

“Juggie…please…” She whispered breathily into his ear.

With that command, he upped his ministrations. He buried his fingers rhythmically into her slick folds, while using his free hand to gently rub her clit. In mere minutes, he felt the tell tale sign of her orgasm, and soon she was pulsing around his fingers wet hot and sticky.

He slipped out his fingers, bringing them to his lips and tasting her.

_Sweet, like honey._

Through hooded eyes, she let her breath subside before letting her fingers wander to the top of Jughead’s jeans.

“Bedroom?” He said, before she could continue teasing him.

 

* * *

 

 

Their intent was the bedroom, but instead Betty led him to the master bedroom bathroom, claiming that it would quote unquote “drown at the noise.”

“Cooper, I don’t think –“

Before he could say another word, she put a finger to his lips. “Let me cross this one off my bucket list.”

He grinned in response, ready to take control, but Betty stopped him by ripping off his clothes in hurry. She shoved off his leather jacket, pulled his shirt off, before looping her fingers around his jeans. He obliged her and unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them down, and down she went as well.

She kneeled on the plush bath rug, and kissed his throbbing cock through his boxers.

“Betts…” He warned.

She ignored him, and gently tugged down his boxers, revealing his hard member. The blonde sighed, and dipped forward, licking his entire length up and down. Jughead groaned in response.

“If you keep doing that Betts, I won’t last long.”

She smirked, and again ignored him. Almost, like she was giving him a taste of his own medicine. This time, she was in control.

Gaining more “power”, Betty enveloped him in her warm mouth, sucking up and down, while gently pumping him. He could feel himself wanting to come, and he wasn’t going to have any of it. If he was going to come, it was going to be buried deep inside her.

Gently, he tugged on her hair. She looked up at him with starry eyes, momentarily stoping her ministrations. Taking advantage of the situation, he bent down and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed in surprise, but sighed as he settled her on the large marble sink.

He dropped his forehead to hers, lightly grazing her lips as they both caught their breath. “How’s this, Cooper?”

Her eyes darkened, and she whispered into his lips. “I need you to fuck me.”

Her wish was his command. Aligning himself to her entrance, he slowly thrust in. 

“God, you’re so tight, Betts.” He said as he plunged deeper.

Breathy moans started to echo across the marble tiles, and it sounded like a symphony to him. He swore he could listen to her come undone forever.

“Fuck, Jug – you feel so good.”

He felt himself swimming with pride, and he wanted her to feel even better. He leaned his head forward, burying his head by her ear, before reaching up and sucking on her earlobe. She moaned in approval and he decided to up his pace. He began plunging deeper and deeper, in an almost taunting slow motion.

“Faster…” She whispered, while beads of sweat began forming on her forehead.

He obliged her, and he pumped in and out of her relentlessly, until her legs began to shake. He was on the edge as well, and he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Look at me Betts.” He demanded between thrusts.

Her eyes met his, and he looked at her intently. “Come for me.” He growled, before reaching between them and rubbing her clit.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and that’s when her walls began to clench around him. He groaned in satisfaction, spilling his seed into her sticky thighs.

They were both breathing heavily, sticky, sweaty and sated. Betty dropped her head to his shoulder, sighing in content. 

“Hey, Jug.” She cooed. “Have you ever had scandalous sex?”

He chuckled and whispered in her ear. “Yeah, I found just the right person.”


End file.
